Armed Forces of Vanuku
The Armed Forces of Vanuku consists of the Land Forces, the Sea Forces, the Air Forces and the Military Police. The service branches are as follows: * Landmacht / Grm (LG), Land Forces of Vanuku * Zeemacht / Vlótz (MV), Sea Forces of Vanuku and Korps Mariniers / Vlótsokai Krpz (Marine Corps) * Luchtmacht / Tanhrikai (LT), Air Forces of Vanuku. * Korps Veldjagers / Taghereklemkai Krpz (KVTK), Military Constabulary of Vanuku. The highest ranking commander within the Armed Forces of Vanuku is the Senior Commander of the Armed Forces, who is usually a Commander-General. There may be multiple Commander-Generals but whoever holds the "right of seniority" is counted as the superior. The ranks within the Armed Forces are similar to those of Dorvik in many regards but are heavily influenced by traditional Jelbanian ranks. In the constitution of Vanuku it is stated that the Armed Forces must "assert the territorial integrity of the Principality", "safeguard national interests and security for Vanukeans at home and abroad" and "defend the nation and the people during disaster and hostilities". The supreme commanders of the Armed Forces are, by law, the government. This means that the ruling cabinet commands the Armed Forces. In times of war a dual command is established, where the constitutional monarch and the head of government control the Armed Forces together, in cooperation and close communication with the cabinet. Operational command and organization is left entirely to the Senior Commander of the Armed Forces. Vanuku has an extensive defence industry that is specialized in designing and manufacturing firearms and naval vessels. The Defence Factory in Nachten (DFN) is one of the biggest manufacturers of firearms on Terra and designs, most under license, are sold across the globe. The Naval Shipyard in Havendam is specialized in lighter naval vessels and submarines but sometimes designs large vessels as well, they supplied the entire Sea Forces with their vessels. Departments Ministry of Defence -Minister of Defence --State Secretary for Defence ---Secretary-General ----Deputy Secretary-General (Office of the Chief of Defence Staff) -----Director-General for Joint Strategic Staff (Department for Joint Strategic Staff) ------Military Intelligence Service ----Deputy Secretary-General (Office of Administrative Oversight) -----Director-General for Security Policy (Department for Security Policy) ------Section for International Defence and Security Policy ------Section for Transoceanic Policy ------Section for Crisis Management and National Security Policy -----Director-General for Financial Management and Assets Control (Department for Financial Management and Asset Control) ------Office for Material Management ------Investment and Financial Management Division ------Financial Analysis and Structural Organization Unit -----Director-General for Strategic Competence and Legal Affairs (Department for Strategic Competence and Legal Affairs) ------Office of the Advocate General ------Armed Forces Human Resource Corps ------Personnel and Recruitment Office -----Director-General for General Development (Department for General Development) ------Information Technology Office ------Landmacht Scientific Corps ------Weapons Procurement and Development Office -----Director-General for Veteran Affairs (Department for Veteran Affairs) ------Veteran Welfare Programme ------Veteran Education and Career Adjustment Office ------Veteran Health Programme ------Association for the Re-integration of Veteran into the Workforce Land Forces *'Main Article': Land Forces of Vanuku The Land Forces are the land based component of the Armed Forces of Vanuku. The origins of the Land Forces are often attributed to the Act of Protection of 1696, written by Archduke Juhnez IV. The Act of Protection declared that the Archduchy should have a standing army loyal to the Archduke and paid by the Archduke to 'protect' the lands against foreign incursions. During this period the Dorvish colony, the Isthmus Coast, was not doing so well and the Archduke prepared for two scenarios: the Dorvish troops leaving to led the venturecollapse or new Dorvish troops arriving to add more territory. Neither proved to be true, as in 1700 the Governor, on behalf of the King of Dorvik, sold the colony to the Archduchy for the substantial amount of 8,000 Marks. Sea Forces *'Main Article': Sea Forces of Vanuku The Sea Forces (Vanukeaans: Zeemacht, Wrnukaek: Vlótz) is the sea based element of the Armed Forces of Vanuku. The Sea Forces have always been very importand for Vanuku because of its coastal location. The Sea Forces use small ships and most large ships from Scheepswerf Havendam. The navy of Vanuku is considered as one of the largest navies in Terra. Air Forces *'Main Article': Air Forces of Vanuku The Air Forces (Vanukeaans: Luchtmacht, Wrnukaek: Tanhrikai) is the air based element of the Armed forces of Vanuku. They have long been underfunded but are now up to date. Military Constabulary *'Main Article': Military Constabulary of Vanuku The Military Constabulary (Vanukeaans: Korps Veldjagers, Wrnukaek: Taghereklemkai Krpz) is the military police of the Armed forces of Vanuku. The native names are translated to Field Rangers, or Light Infantry Hunters. Originally the Rangers functioned as a light infantry that would swiftly move through domestic territories to keep the peace. Today the Military Constabulary functions as a home guard, a military police force and as a emergency back up for the civil police. Category:vanuku